Two Worlds
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: And now there's and alien in my backyard. Crap. I mean he IS my favorite character on I.Z. but it's not like there will end up being anything between us. Right? ZaOCr Rated T for language Romance/Friendship/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"EMMA!"

I started awake to see the hideous gremlin face of my teacher Ms. Hopps.

"Sleeping again I see."

I sighed. She should be used to this by now. Math bores me to death!

"This pathetic human subject is utterly pointless." I thought slipping into my alien persona.

I tended to do that every once in a while. I herd a few children snicker behind me. I growled and shot them all a death glare that only made them burst out laughing. The final bell rang as everyone burst from their classes spilling into the halls.

"Have a nice day everyone!" My teacher beamed. She only glared as I past then when back to smiling.

What a bitch.

Walking through the hallways all I could hear was the sound of 800 middle school students leaving for spring break. But through all that noise I could hear one distinct person in the crowd.

"Hey green freak!"

I herd a girl call. The voice belonged to Micelle a snotty fashion diva from my English class. She always picked on me for my "horrible fashion decisions" like my Invader Zim jacket.

Invader Zim is the only thing that's been keeping me sane for the last few years. Or as sane as I can be. It's a cartoon that I've been fond of for a long time and it has escalated from just liking it to being a total psycho fangirl.

I've become a celebrity of sorts with my jacket. It looks like one of the main characters named Gir. A robot that always disguised himself as a green dog with eyes and ears on the hood and the words "Doomie doomie doom" printed on the back. I never took it off so everyone knows who I am but I'm only made fun of for it.

"Hey freak! The buses are made for normal people!" Micelle shouted as I headed towards the parking lot.

She continued to yell insults at me but I fully disregarded her taunts and got on my bus. The ride home was even worse than school. All around me were ignorant screams from the boys and the two girls next to me constantly whispering and laughing. I couldn't hear a thing they said but I knew it was another rumor about me living in a cave outside of town or some shit.

More and more students poured off the bus until eventually I was left alone in the front seat behind the driver. Soon we pulled up at my house and I practically ran out of my seat and up the driveway. I just needed to be home. Slamming the door behind me I breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I get a few days away from that crap." I said aloud.

"Dee-Dee!" I called.

A small black puppy with pointed ears scampered from the living room right towards me. I smiled and pet her head. Dee-Dee looked up at me panting and she also seemed to be smiling. I smiled back and headed down the hall towards my room. Her paws clicked on the wood floor as she followed me.

I found a note taped to my door that read 'Last minute business trip. Be back Sunday. Love Mom'.

My mom always did this. I wasn't even sure what she did for a living nor did I care. All I knew is that every once in a while she has to leave and stay on the other side of the country for a couple days.

At least it gives me time to breath for all her over protective smothering. My mom was weird like that. One minute she worries about me being outside because it's a little windy the next she doesn't give a single shit about anything but her job.

I sighed and kicked my door open. Throwing my backpack down on the floor I plopped down on my bed. Dee-Dee jumped up and licked my face. I pet her again as she lay down next to me.

I sighed looking up at my ceiling. "Can't I for once have something go my way?" I thought out loud.

I pulled my backpack up onto my bed a rummaged through it finding my history homework. I might as well try to get something done. I read a few pages on the Revolutionary War and fighting for independence and all that. I started getting a little tired and closed my eyes for a second.

BOOM!

I fell off my bed in a startled panic as the house shook. I heard crashes and thumps along with a loud ringing in my ears. All of it happening in seconds. My head throbbed and my body ached. I just lay there on the floor for a few minutes. Eventually I was able to stand up on my shaking legs and see what happened.

It was already dark out. Looking at my clock I could see it was already 10:05.

"Damn. I was out that long?" I asked to the silence.

Dee-Dee ran up to me whining in fear. She stayed close to me as I walked through the dark house.

All around me racks of CD's and souvenirs were broken and toppled on to the floor. I slipped my black hightops on to shield my feet from the broken glass and looked out the shattered kitchen window. A cloud of smoke covered a small area of the backyard obstructing my vision of anything further than it. Dee-Dee whined at me from the hallway refusing to go any further. I could tell she was scared.

"Don't worry Dee-Dee." I soothed "I'll be right back." I was never sure if she could understand me or not but I talked to her all the time anyways.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and went out the back door.

I ran across the yard as fast as I could towards the smoke tower near the back. It looked liked something crashed. A meteor? I blindly sprayed the smoke and when it all subsided I didn't see a meteor I saw a ship. No doubt about it. This thing was an Irken Voot Cruiser. Like from Invader Zim. No not like Invader Zim it was Invader Zim! It was Zim's ship or at least the same model.

I gawked at the small but impressive ship for a few minutes before something clicked in my brain. Someone would see this if I didn't do something. Always being loyal to the Irken Empire even though they aren't the same species as me I ran back to the front of the yard over to the shed.

In the darkness I grabbed a large tarp some steaks and a mallet and ran back. I could now see the ship clearly since all the smoke was gone my eyes had adjusted to the dark night. There were scratches and burn marks all over it. The windshield was completely smashed to pieces and inside laid a small figure. It didn't take me two seconds to know who it was. Zim.

I dragged the small irken out of the ship and laid him on the grass. Then I covered the cruiser with the tarp and hammered it into the ground. When I finished I couldn't help but wonder why no one else even noticed. You'd think someone would be suspicious of a random defining noise and a small earthquake.

"Oh yeah! My neighbors are all at a house party down the street." I remembered.

Every year the same guy has a huge party over spring break and since I'm the only kid in the neighborhood my house is the only one that night who still has the lights on other than him.

"The music must be so loud that they barely herd the crash." I thought aloud taking a second to listen to what wub-filled pop remix crap they were listening to.

I double-checked the tarp making sure nothing suspicious was peeking out before turning back to Zim and he did not look too good. There was a huge bleeding gash on his head and blood seeping through some parts on his dirty torn up and slightly burn clothes. Zim groaned and shifted a little after I had though he might have been dead for a few seconds. It looked like he was waking up.

**Zim P.O.V.**

"Hey. Can you hear me?" I herd a voice call out.

I was surrounded in darkness mainly due to the fact my eyes were closed.

"Hey. Wake up." The voice spoke again.

I wanted to open my eyes and see who was calling me but my body was in complete agony I didn't even have the strength to open them. I simply lay there.

I felt something lift me off the ground and began to slowly carry me. Eventually I stopped and herd the creak of a door opening and what seamed to be a barking noise.

"Dee-Dee! Shush!" the voice ordered.

The barking stopped and I was carried farther inside. I was laid down on a smooth hard surface. I herd footsteps leave the room and come back after a few minutes.

My right glove soon began to slip off and then my left one. I felt a warm hand touch mine. Another hand rolled up my sleeves. I winced at the pain of the fabric rubbing on a gash in my left arm. A small cloth dapped my wound and another piece was wrapped around it. The same went for the injury on my head.

The hand touched my chest and I was close to screaming in pain. It gently lifted up my shirt and found the large bleeding cut across it. I was lifted once again and placed in what seemed to be a chair.

"Lift your arms up. Okay?"

I obeyed trying to ignore the pain. I felt my shirt go past my face and arms. A chill ran up my spine as the cool atmosphere stung my bare skin. The cloth wrapped around my chest as my arms began to weaken.

"Alright. Is anything else injured?" the voice asked.

My entire body ached beyond the meaning of the word but I shook my head. The voice walked away again and then came back. It slowly pulled down my jaw and stuck something small in my mouth.

"I just ask one more thing of you." It spoke softly. "Swallow this and try to get some rest."

I let the small object slide down my throat and finally managed to speak.

"Who…are you?" I asked.

I attempted to open my eyes but the light above me was too bright to adjust to.

"I'm just a friend. I want to help you."

A friend? I haven't heard anyone say that to me in along time and I'd rather forget about that particular human.

The voice carried me out of the cold room and into a fairly warm one. My muscles were beginning to relax and the pain was disappearing. Whatever the voice had given me was taking the pain away.

I was finally able to open my eyes in the dark room. A small stream of light came from the doorway darkening the figure standing by the door. It looked like a human female but my blurry vision limited my sight.

"Just go to sleep. I promise you'll feel better when you wake up." Her voice faded as my eyes closed.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sighed and closed the door. I hoped Zim's wounds didn't end up getting infected or anything. Dee-Dee came up to me wagging her tail. Obviously wanting to see our new guest.

"No Dee-Dee…" I whispered. "We need to let him rest."

She seemed to understand me and walked away from the door.

I grabbed some towels and bed sheets and covered the shattered windows. Sweeping up all the broken glass and everything that crashed onto the floor. I picked up the bandages and painkillers on the table and wiped up the light pink alien blood that stained the surface.

I grabbed Zim's clothes and went into the bathroom. I had no idea blood stains were so hard to clean out. I used every cleaning booster I could find in the house until they were good as new and left them to drip dry. I didn't know what would happen to them in the dryer and I didn't feel like pissing off an alien that could kill me in a heartbeat with no regrets.

After a few hours everything was cleaned up and my weariness was beginning to set in. Dee-Dee was knocked out on her dog bed and the house was completely silent. I crept back into my bedroom where Zim was sleeping.

I couldn't help but smile. He was kind of cute when he slept. I slipped my jacket off and sat down on my bedside table staring down at him. I thought it would be best to keep an eye on him.

"He may be cute now but that's when he's quiet. He may be my favorite character but he could be a real asshole if he's awake." I thought to myself.

My head started to feel light and my vision blurred for a second.

"No! I can't fall asleep!" I yelled in my head.

I slapped myself to keep myself awake. I grabbed a pencil and my notebook and began to sketch. After about 5 drawings I put my notebook away and tried to find something else to occupy my time.

At about 3:12 I was bored out of my mind. I ended up nudging Zim's antennae by accident and he almost woke up. I couldn't help but ask myself what these things were for. I gently stroked one and Zim groaned and tensed a little. I hesitated but continued to mess with them until the point I was sitting on the bed and Zim started purring. Okay. That's too awkward for me.

I suddenly remembered how soft my bed was which was kind of stupid to forget but I was so tired. I slowly laid down for a quick rest…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Stayed up all night for this! Hope u like it. Thanks to invaderzimdibfan and Fritter Critter for my first follows and favorites EVER! I feel so special :'D Chapter 2 Awkward Introductions and Pancakes! Zim P.O.V

I groaned and shifted not wanting to wake up. Now I understood why humans slept so long it was very comfortable. I was in a bit of pain but I could easily ignore that. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I was lying on a large black bed in what looked like a human bedroom.

I sat up noticing a long row of small dolls sitting on a shelf. I leaned in closer to get a better look when my hand touched something under the blanket. I jumped slightly. It grunted and moved and eventually sat up next to me.

It was a human girl about 14 from what I could tell. She had dirty blonde hair wearing a messy purple shirt and black pants. She rubbed her eyes and didn't really notice me for a second until she turned and gasped at the sight of me.

We both sat there not moving or speaking. We just stared at each other with wide eyes. The human's face was turning an odd reddish color and she eventually spoke up.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

There was no question that was the voice I had herd last night. I finally pulled my eyes away from her and nodded. I didn't want to talk to such a lower life form even if it did take me in.

A chill ran up my spine as I remembered all but my pants and Pak were gone. She seemed to notice and got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back okay?"

How cute. The human is trying to appear brave but I could still hear the fear and shakiness in her voice as all do when facing the mighty Zim. I glared at her as she left the room.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I gently closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom where Zim's clothes were.

"I can't believe I fell asleep next to him." I muttered to myself.

My face was still burning red from what happened. I went up and felt his clothes. Still wet. I ran across the house to the basement steps and descended into the darkness. I found the light switch and slowly went down the creaky wood steps.

I found a small basket of freshly washed clothes and picked out a few things for Zim to wear.

"Based on his size they might be a little too big but other than that they should be fine." I said to myself picking through the clothes.

I finally chose a light pink t-shirt a dark pink jacket some black sweatpants and a pair of socks and ran back upstairs.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The human returned minutes later holding several articles of filthy earth clothes and casually dropped them on my legs.

"I washed your clothes last night and there still wet so you can wear these for now." She explained coldly then left the room again.

I just sat there for a few minutes staring at the door. If I was going to find out why this human took me in I couldn't just sit here and take orders from her. I jumped out of the bed then almost instantly froze from the cold morning air from the broken window to my left.

I turned back to the clothes and eventually put them on. I found a mirror in the closet and to be honest I didn't look to bad even if I was covered in bandages and human rags. I took a few more minutes to more thoroughly examine the room. It was pretty normal for a bedroom. It had a large bed a couch a long dresser and a small desk. I went to get a closer look at the dolls I saw earlier.

They weren't much to see. All hand made and poorly at that. But the first one was a human doll with black hair and a big head the second having purple hair and a black dress. They seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

I found a notebook sitting on the desk. It was red covered in various kinds of stickers. I knew the human wouldn't want me snooping around in her things but it's not like she could do anything. I could easily overpower her despite being a bit shorter than her. I was a trained invader after all.

I opened the book and flipped through a few pages. It was just a sketchbook. The first couple of pages didn't interest me much. Just pictures of humans in a cutesy big-eyed style but something did seem odd about these. Looking closer I found it. An irken symbol with a ribbon through it in the bottom corner of every used page.

I wasn't even paying attention to the pictures any more. It wasn't until I got half way through the book that the symbol disappeared. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

How could she have possibly known about this? It wasn't likely that she was irken herself or that she had met another before me.

I set the book back down on the desk and tried to disregard it. Opening the bedroom door I walked across a carpeted hallway into the kitchen.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I herd Zim trying to sneak into the kitchen while I was making some pancakes. Did he really think I couldn't hear him? I sighed and went back to my breakfast.

Ever since I started taking a cooking class in school I've made a nice breakfast for my mom and I every Saturday. I guess Zim would have to do this time.

I finally herd him cough to get my attention. I finished making my last pancake and turned to face him. To be honest he looked kinda cute in some of my clothes.

"Damn it! There goes my fangirl side again!" I yelled in my head.

"I suppose you're expecting some sort of praise for saving my life." He snarled.

I shrugged. "Not really. You don't seem like one to be very kind towards humans." I sneered back.

He growled and began to walk away but stopped when he heard a clacking noise on the floor. I recognized the sound easily and smiled. This would be funny.

I heard the noise instantly speed up and Zim screaming like a girl followed by a loud thump. I turned around to see Dee-Dee on top of Zim licking his face.

I burst out laughing falling to my knees. Even though I couldn't see it I knew Zim was glaring at me. Dee-Dee got off of Zim and scampered over to me giving me a slobbery morning kiss. I saw Zim standing over me with his darkest of glares. I had to stop myself from laughing again.

"And what is it you find so amusing?" he snarled.

I stood up looking him dead in the eye.

"That would be none of your concern." I said kind of mimicking him.

"You dare speak to Zim that way you filthy human?!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. At least I knew what he thought of me. I started to dish out my breakfast and Zim just stared at me for a while. It was a little creepy.

"You know you can help yourself if you want some." I said walking past him to the table.

He gave me his classic confused look and looked from me to the food on the counter. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up.

"So what is that thing that attacked Zim?" he motioned to Dee-Dee who was eating her own breakfast.

"That's Dee-Dee. My dog." I laughed remembering the recent memory. "She didn't attack you that's just what she does to people when she's happy or she meets someone new." I explained.

Zim actually looked interested.

"And these?" he asked poking the stack of pancakes I had just made.

"Try some. They're really good." I smiled shoving some of them down my throat.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I took a few of the flat battercake things and sat down at the table with the human. She passed a small bottle filled with a brown liquid in my direction.

"Twy um wif dis." She said her mouth full of the things.

I hesitated but reluctantly poured it on my plate. I took a small bite and with the brown sugar goop they tasted pretty good. The human smiled at me she obviously thought I liked them.

"I suppose these things are tolerable." I lied.

If I let this human know I liked these things (a lot) she'd try to take advantage of that and weaken me. Somehow.

She still smiled and I found it sickening. Stupid human! Why did I just have to be saved by one? The universe just hates me.

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name's Emma." She said after swallowing.

"Emma huh? Pfft human names. I'll never understand them." I thought.

"So how'd you get here?" she asked me.

I glared at her and asked myself if I should really tell her.

"This human knows something about me." I thought. "If I tell her as little as I can I'll be able to get information out of her. The human won't suspect a thing." I smirked.

"Well I was working on a new booster for my ship's engine when I was sucked into a type of weird spinny vortex thingy. After that I blacked out and woke up here."

The Emma human seemed to comprehend my explanation and stood up from the table.

"I need to go do a few things so just call me if you need anything." The Emma human dumped her plate and silverware in the sink and walked back to her bedroom.

I almost burst out laughing. As if I needed help from a filthy human. I pulled the hood of the sweatshirt I was wearing over my head and stepped outside. It reeked like human but it was all I could do as far as a disguise for now. It was late morning and a few cars were passing down the winding road that surrounded the outside of the house. I walked over to my crashed ship. I checked the damages from every angle. I had hoped they weren't very severe so I could get out of here as quickly as possible but of course nothing goes right for me. There were too many hull damages for it to be safe to fly and on top of that the engine was completely fried. I was ready to curse out of my mind before something interrupted me.

"Hiya master!"

Oh Irk no.

A small metal head I knew all too well poked out of the cockpit.

"Gir! What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

The robot only shrugged and jumped on my head. He must've snuck into the cruiser while I was busy.

"Ooo! Who's dat?"

He pointed over to one of the windows of the house that had strangely not been annihilated like the others. Emma was dangling a rubber bone in front of her and Dee-Dee kept trying to jump up and grab it with her mouth. Before I had time to explain Gir had jumped through another window wanting to meet her. This would not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to magicpotofgravy for following. You peoples are all awesome!**

**Chapter 3 Blackout**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I herd something crash in the kitchen while I was playing with Dee-Dee. Why did I think Zim had something to do with it? I peaked into the kitchen to see a certain gray and blue robot sitting on the table.

He heard me come in and looked at me with huge adorable eyes. I thought I was going to have diabetes at that instant. No matter who your favorite character is no Invader Zim fan can say Gir is not the cutest thing ever.

"Hi!" he squealed. "Who are you? You're so pretty."

I blushed. Not everyday you get that complement from a cartoon robot.

"I'm Emma." I introduced with a smile.

Gir beamed back at me with his tongue sticking out like the mind-blowingly cute derpy robot that he was. He hopped off the table and hugged my legs.

"I like you. Let's be best friends!" he squeaked.

I smiled down at him. I picked him up holding him in my arms. So damn cute.

Zim burst in the door in total shock of what he was seeing. His shocked expression soon turned to a scowl.

"Gir! Get over here!" Zim barked.

"Aww. But I'm playing with the pretty girl." Gir whined hugging me tighter

Zim gave me an odd look before glaring back at Gir.

"Now Gir! You have to stay in the cruiser so you don't cause any trouble."

Gir sighed and looked up at me. "Bye Emmy." It looked like he was on the verge of tears. I could barley stand it when he cried in the show real life would tear me apart.

"Actually if it's okay with you Zim I can keep an eye on him while I'm working." I cut in.

Zim gave me that look again. The I-don't-know-what-you're-planning-but-knock-yourself-out look as I'm calling it.

"Fine. If you really want to." He growled and stepped back outside.

Gir cheered and glomped me. "Tanks Emmy! You so nice! Like a muffin!"

I giggled and carried Gir back to my room and let him sit on my bed with Dee-Dee and me. I pulled out my laptop and opened my story I was working on. It was just a fanfic I had been writing for the last couple of weeks. It's been doing pretty well. I looked over a few minutes later and saw Gir and Dee-Dee fast asleep next to me. I almost died of cuteness overload.

A few hours later I got up from my bed slowly so I didn't wake up Gir and Dee-Dee and looked out the window. It was growing darker and huge clouds were covering the sky. Remembering Zim's allergy to water I went outside. I found Zim working on the ship in the shed. I was really surprised that his small body could've moved that ship like 100 feet. I herd him grumbling to himself in what I could only assume was irken.

"Hey Zim!" I practically yelled.

It scared the shit out of him making him almost ram his head into the ship's hull. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You should probably come inside. I think there's supposed to be a storm in a few minutes."

Zim growled at me obviously not believing my story or he was still pissed at me for scaring him. I grabbed his wrist and despite his protests and small amount of biting dragged him outside to see the huge dark clouds looming over us and hear booming thunder in the distance. Zim started to shake in fear no longer caring that I was still holding on to him. Was he scared of thunderstorms? Only one way to find out. He walked with me back to the house now dead silent.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The Emma human went back outside after I went in. Was she insane?! I would've run after her but another roar from outside made me hesitate. She locked up my ship and grabbed a few loose things from outside. Her hair whipped around in the strong wind and she almost struggled to get back inside. Finally closing the door she took a few heavy breaths before turning to me.

"I'm gonna go check on how bad this storm-" her sentence was cut off by a booming strike of thunder.

I saw Gir and Dee-Dee race out to us both of them whining in fear. The human bent down to their level petting them in an attempt to calm them down. Strangely enough it worked. I began to hear raindrops hitting the windows and Emma took off running through the house.

"Of all days for it to storm…" she muttered.

I just watched her try to board up the broken windows with more sturdy materials. Gir eventually jumped in to help her thinking it was a fun game. The Emma human panted wiping the sweat from her forehead when she was finished. She headed for her room and I only followed because some of that horrible rain might still leak in. Yeah that was it.

She pulled up her computer and I could only assume she was looking up the storm.

"Okay. It says that it's supposed to pass around 10 and by the looks of it it's gonna be a big one." She announced pointing at the screen.

From what I could tell the reddish colors were a bad thing and there was a lot of that. I gulped a little. A small drizzle was dangerous enough for me since every drop of water feels like acid on my skin if I didn't wear protection but if it's actually dangerous for humans… I really didn't want to think about what would happen to me.

"But we are protected in here. Yes?" I asked a bit nervous.

The Emma human nodded. "To be honest the worst thing that could happen is a power outage." She added.

I breathed a sigh of relive and walked out of the room.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I shut down my laptop and grabbed my notebook. It was probably best if I didn't use anything plugged in for now in case of a power surge and my old lappy can't do shit for 5 minutes on it's own battery without shutting down. Flipping through my sketches they seemed different as if someone had been looking through it. Could Zim have possibly..?

FLASH!

With a bright surge of light everything went dark. I almost thought I was dead until I heard Zim screaming like a wimp. My eyes adjusted to the now powerless and pitch-black house and I went to check on Zim. Gotta make sure he didn't run into the wall while he was screaming his head off.

"Zim? Zim are you okay?"

I didn't get a response. I was starting to get a little scared. I shouldn't have watched all those creepypasta videos on Thursday night. Yeah I was still traumatized. Suddenly I felt something grab the back of my neck. I screamed before claws began to choke me and dig into my flesh. I grabbed them and wrenched it off my neck pinning it behind who had attacked me and throwing them against the wall. I herd a familiar cackle in the darkness.

"Z-Zim?!" I stuttered letting him go.

Zim burst out laughing while my heart raced.

"You should've seen the look on your face." He said between laughs.

I would have said something back but I guess it had been payback. Damn. Revenge and I have a complex relationship. When Zim finally stopped laughing I noticed how he was able to sneak up on me. His magenta eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Night vision I'm guessing." I said coldly.

Zim smirked. "Yes I can see in dark areas. Zim got you. Yes?"

I only rolled my eyes. "At least I didn't just scream like a girl. I would've kicked your ass if I didn't know it was you."

Zim only smirked victorious.

Bastard.

I grabbed a flashlight and a lantern from the living room closet. I dug out my stash of chips and candy from behind my bed and dumped some out on the living room floor and set the lantern down with the candy flipping a switch to turn it on. Zim sat with his head resting against the couch and I lay down on the floor. The carpet tickled my cheeks. Dee-Dee came in and sat next to Zim and Gir curled up next to me soon falling asleep.

It was nice.

**Zim P.O.V.**

We both sat in silence for a while eating the snacks that Emma had brought out. I particularly liked this chocolate substance she had a lot of.

"So… Why did you scream?" she asked breaking the quietness.

I could only assume she meant from when I had scared her.

"I was merely trying to get your attention. It just so happened to be in sync with the lightning strike." I stated.

"So your not scared of storms?"

"Of course not. It's pathetic to fear a flash of light and a loud noise. I don't fear anything. I've been trained to handle all types of situations." I boasted.

The human sighed. "It's not like I'm scared or anything but everyone fears something. It doesn't necessarily need to be any physical object." She replied.

I thought about it for a minute. "Explain."

"Well a person can fear being alone, death, being betrayed…" she stopped.

"…failing."

That word hit me hard. I almost had to struggle for breath. Failing. It bored into my soul and left a permeate imprint on my mind. But I never failed so how could I fear it? I suppose you don't develop a fear of death by dying once before right?

"F-Failing?" I asked. My voice sounded weak and shaky. I hoped the Emma human didn't notice this as a weakness. Zim is NOT weak.

"You believe that not completing your task well means the end of everything. Like one slip up will keep you from any sort of comfort or glory in your life." She explained.

I bit my lip. That's exactly how I felt about my mission here. To conquer the planet.

"If I failed The Tallests would never forgive me. I could be put on trial for my life. They might even kill me with out any warning!" I thought beginning to panic.

Another loud crack of thunder caught me off guard and I jumped. It took me a few seconds to realize I was clinging to the Emma human's arm in fear.

"Pathetic to be scared of storms huh." She smirked.

My cheeks turned a bright emerald. "I-It just startled me is all." I protested releasing the human.

She laughed and opened a bag of chips munching on the snacks contained inside. I shot her a glare until she shoved a chip in my direction offering it to me with a smile. I took cautiously and broke a piece off into my mouth. These Doritos things were kind of good actually. I ate the rest of it and just waited until the girl offered me another one. The past conversation completely forgotten we continued to make awkward small talk while eating from the pile of snacks. After a while my eyelids grew heavy. I saw the human yawn and I did the same.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." She announced stretching. "You can take my bed again if you want."

I nodded standing up. The human went to the bathroom to change and came back wearing a light purple tank top and matching long pants. She grabbed a small blanket and settled down on the couch across the room from the bed I sat in.

This human was strangely nice to me but there was still something suspicious about this. I settled into the bed and figured I could find out in the morning and closed my eyes.


End file.
